


Six Times They Told People About Their Relationship

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Polyamory AU [3]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Cute Kids, Deaf Character, Established Relationship, Everyone already knew, Everyone is best friends, Fluff, Food mention, Friendship, Interracial Relationship, Mr. Hooper lives, Multi, POV Character of Color, POV Multiple, Parenthood, Polyamory, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Six times that Olivia, David, Maria, Luis, Bob, and Linda told people about their relationship. One for each of them.





	Six Times They Told People About Their Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> As always, italics indicate sign language.

“The six of us are together,” Bob told Susan and Gordon first. After all, they were his best friends. Olivia’s brother and sister-in-law. And self-appointed parental figures to the other four.

“Finally.” Susan and Gordon said together.

The six were all a bit taken aback by the response.

“Finally?” Luis questioned.

Gordon and Susan exchanged a glance at clearly said “are they serious?”

“We already knew,” Gordon said.

“We only started dating yesterday,” Maria said surprised.

“But how long had you known you all had feelings for each other?” Susan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Olivia laughed. Like everyone she made sure to sign for Linda as she spoke. “That depends on which of us you’re asking. Linda and I knew a long time ago how we felt. It took the others a lot longer.”

Linda nodded. “ _We talked out our feelings as soon as we realized what they were and agreed to wait until the others figured it out. They were very slow._ ”

“Hey, I knew before Maria, Luis, and David did,” Bob retorted.

“ _Only because we told you_.”

Before Bob could argue, David spoke up. “The three of us _were_ very slow on realizing our feelings,” he admitted. “But considering how long it took us to even realize that polyamory was an option. We were quite quick on figuring out that our feelings extended past the three of us.”

Maria eyed her boyfriend. “This isn’t the courtroom David. You don’t have to lawyer your way out of this.”

“What David means,” Luis broke in. “Is that he and I didn’t really recognize our feelings for Linda, Bob, and Olivia until Maria mentioned that she’s had a crush on Linda for quite some time. Then it all made sense. And the six of us had a long talk.”

Susan and Gordon laughed. “Like we tell the kids,” Gordon said. “Communication solves most things.”

The younger adults started to laugh as well.

“You have a point,” Bob said, laughing along with the others.

Gordon and Susan looked at the others, their joy just at being around each other was obvious.

“We’re thrilled that you’ve all found love with each other.” Susan said while Gordon nodded his agreement.

“Thank you!” The six members of the new relationship said/signed together.

Susan and Gordon smiled and came over to hug their friends.

\--

“ _The six of us are together_ ,” Linda told Mr. Hooper next. They had all agreed that Mr. Hooper needed to be told right away. In all probability he already knew, he seemed to know everything. But even if he did, they should tell him themselves. When all six filed into Hooper’s store at lunch time and ordered, Mr. Hooper could clearly tell they wanted to tell him something.

Setting a bowl of tomato soup in front of Olivia, and a tuna sandwich in front of Luis, he asked what was on their minds.

When Linda told him, Mr. Hooper merely nodded. “ _Okay_.”

“You aren’t surprised.” David said, nearly forgetting to sign as he spoke.

“ _Should I be?_ ” Mr. Hooper asked, raising an eyebrow.

Luis glanced at David before replying, “ _Well, we know our relationship is unusual. You don’t find it weird?_ ”

Mr. Hooper shrugged. “ _That isn’t even the strangest thing I’ve heard since this morning._ ”

“ _So you approve?_ ” Olivia wanted to be sure.

“ _As long as all of you are happy. I am happy. That’s all that matters._ ” Mr. Hooper tried to look serious, but when they all took turns hugging him, he couldn’t help but smile.

\--

“The six of us are together,” Maria told Buffy. She didn’t even mean to, it just slipped out in her happiness.

Buffy smiled. “I know. I saw you all kissing goodnight.”

“You did huh?” Maria asked, trying to cover her blush.

“Yes. You’re very cute together.”

Maria laughed. “Thanks.”

“Big Bird asked me what was going on,” Buffy said.

Maria tilted her head curiously. “Did he see us kissing too?”

“No. He just said that you all seemed very happy and like something great had happened.”

“I’m so happy.” Maria told her. “I was happy when it was just David. And I was even happier when it was just David and Luis. But I don’t even have words to describe how happy I am now. They’re all so wonderful. And the fact that I get to love them and they all love me back…It’s just amazing.”

Buffy smiled at her friend. “Big Bird was right. I can see on your face how happy you are.”

Maria hugged her. “I am. I really, really am.”

\--

“The six of us are together,” Luis told Mr. Macintosh and Willy one day. Having been together for a very long time, the two older men knew a lot about relationships.

“The two of us are together too,” Mr. Macintosh said, laughing.

Willy laughed along with his partner. “And Susan and Gordon are together.”

“What are you two talking about?” Luis asked.

“We’re trading relationship information,” Willy said.

“But I already knew that.”

“Yes.” Mr. Macintosh confirmed.

“Then why…?” Luis was puzzled for a moment before he realized. “You saw us kissing didn’t you?”

“Yes.” Mr. Macintosh said again.

“Were we not supposed to notice?” Willy asked. “You weren’t hiding. You were out on the sidewalk.”

Luis blushed. They were right. He and his partners were not very discrete, too wrapped up in each other to realize that they were in public.

The two older men smiled at his embarrassed expression.

“We’ve been there,” Willy assured him. “We totally understand.”

Mr. Macintosh agreed. “We’re glad the six of you are happy.”

Luis smiled back. “Thanks. I’m glad too.”

\--

“The six of us are together,” David told Gina when she was struggling to understand the relationships on Sesame Street.

Gina looked puzzled. “You and…?”

David blinked at her for a moment before realizing why she was confused. “Sorry, I meant myself, Maria, Luis, Olivia, Bob, and Linda. I’m so used to people asking about our relationship that I think misheard the question. Can you ask me that again?”

Gina shook her head. “I said, ‘I’m having trouble understanding how everyone is related. Can you explain it to me?’”

“Oh. Yeah, it is pretty confusing,” David said. “Susan and Gordon are married, Miles is their son, Olivia is Gordon’s sister, and Uncle Wally is Bob’s uncle. That’s all the “official” relatives.” He made finger quotes around the word official.

“I understand that part,” Gina said patiently. “It’s the “unofficial” family relationships that confuse me.” She made finger quotes back at him.

David smiled. “Mr. Hooper is pretty much the main parental figure around here.” He gestured toward their boss.

Mr. Hooper didn’t even glance up from the shelf he was stocking.

“Susan and Gordon also consider themselves parents to pretty much everyone younger than they are. Mr. Macintosh and Willy are partners. And the two of them and Uncle Wally call themselves everyone’s uncles. We all share the title of Big Bird’s guardian. Most everyone else is just friends. And the six of us,”

“Are together.” Gina finished with a teasing grin. “Since you clearly want to tell me about it, why don’t you?

“We’ve been together since ’78,” David explained.

“And we haven’t had a moment of peace since,” Mr. Hooper grumbled while he washed a stack of plates.

David just laughed. He knew Mr. Hooper thought they were cute together. And that they didn’t cause any more trouble now than they had before they got together.

Gina was still intently focused on what he had to say, so David continued.

“It’s like this…”

\--

“The six of us are together,” Olivia told five-year-old Gabi when she wondered how to tell her classmates about her parents. “You have six parents who love each other and you very, very much.”

“But Mommy,” Gabi said, signing so that her _mother_ could understand. “The other kids only have two parents. What if they think I’m weird?”

“Gabriela,” Maria said, as all of Gabi’s parents stood around her. “Being different is nothing to be ashamed of.”

David nodded. “Being different makes you special.”

Luis agreed with his husband. “If anything, the other kids will be jealous of you.”

“ _They’ll want to know why they don’t also have three mommies and three daddies._ ” Linda signed.

Bob patted her head. “Remember that song I’ve always sung to you?”

Gabi looked up at him. “About how I’m beautiful and smart?”

“Exactly. You’re smart, you’re beautiful, and you can be anything you want to be. Being different from the other kids doesn’t take away from that at all. It’s just a part of who you are.”

“Thanks _Daddy_.”

“Are you ready to go to school now, Gabi?” Olivia asked gently, seeing Miles waiting for his friend.

Gabi nodded. “I think so Mommy.” She looked around at her parents. “I’ll see you all when school is over?”

“Absolutely,” David promised.

“ _And we’ll want to know all about your day,”_ added Linda.

“You’ll have a lot of fun,” Luis told her.

Maria handed Gabi her lunch. “Remember to eat your sandwich and not just your brownie.”

“Okay Mamá.”

Now smiling widely, Gabi gave them each a hug before following Miles.

The six stood together, arms around each other’s shoulders, and watched their daughter head into her first day of Kindergarten.

“She’s going to do great,” Maria said positively.

“Yeah she is,” David agreed.

“ _She’s a very smart little girl_ ,” Linda signed.

“And she has all of us for parents,” Bob added. Earning an elbow to his ribs.

“We’re a good family,” Luis said.

Everyone agreed with him and with Olivia. “I’m glad the six of us are together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters T and P and by the number 6.  
> In relation to the other stories in this series, they told in order: Gordon and Susan, Mr. Hooper, Buffy, Mr. Macintosh and Willy, Big Bird, Telly and possibly some other Muppets, and Gina.  
> It was amazing how difficult the Susan and Gordon part was to write.  
> Advice for the kids working for the adults as well is one of my favorite things about Sesame Street.  
> Several things in this story were inspired by conversations with Arytra.  
> Mr. Macintosh and Willy are very silly.  
> In the part with Gina, David is coming up on getting his law degree, but hasn’t yet so he’s still working for Mr. Hooper.  
> David is being totally ridiculous. Fortunately for him, Gina thinks of him as a big brother and doesn’t mind.  
> The song Bob references to Gabi is “Don’t You Know You’re Beautiful?” Which he often sings on the show as a confidence boost for children and Muppets.  
> Yes of course Gabi knew her parents were together, but I really wanted a scene with her, showing how much they all still love each other years later.  
> Basically everyone knew before they did. They aren’t exactly subtle.


End file.
